


Sick Kitty

by Kazel_Menra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat acts like a cat, F/M, So shiny I must murder it, sick kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: A sick Chat hides out in Marinette’s room and, when delirious, tries to stalk Tiki.





	Sick Kitty

Adrien had felt the cold coming on for about a day now, although he did his best to ride it out. He didn’t want to miss school over it, knowing his father would make a huge fuss if he found out. Therefore Adrien preferred to hide it. So far he had done an excellent job. No one seemed to notice at his photo shoots, piano, or school. Well, one person had noticed at school and to Adrien’s embarrassment it had been Marinette. He had tripped, his head spinning, and Marinette had caught him, her eyes wide with concern as he leaned against her far longer than was strictly necessary to regain his balance. Of course she had barely been able to speak but, somewhere in her rambling stutter, she had managed to ask if he wanted her to take him to the nurse’s office. That had gotten him standing on his own right quick and he had flashed a smile at her, waving off his weakness as mere sleepiness. She hadn’t believed him and at lunch, when he went and found a quiet corner to nap in, Marinette had turned up halfway through to deliver some soup, a note, and some medicine. Before he could say anything in thanks, she had run off. The note, when he opened it, simply said, 

If you are not feeling well you should go home and rest we can get your work for you. The soup will help and the medicine will keep the fever down. Hopefully you really are just sleepy.   
Marinette.

It had brought a smile to Adrien’s face, especially since it was a side of Marinette he hadn’t ever seen. The soup was amazing and he took the medicine at once, with a silent prayer that it would be enough to get him through the rest of the day. Five minutes before classes started though, an akuma attack started.

The akuma was, in Chat’s opinion, retarded and the fight was, at best, obnoxious. It was some sales associate that had been spurned one too many times and decided to get revenge on all their customers by making their clothes too small, tight, or a god awful matchup of patterns and colors. Its favorite choice seemed to be the last option, leaving civilians tied up on the ground, looking like something out of a rug factory. Ladybug had dubbed them Fashion Disaster. Less than a minute into the fight she also noticed that Chat was not on his game in any way shape or form. Ladybug even tried to send him home which he adamantly refused. They both avoided several attacks, each dodge and counter attack leaving Chat weaker and weaker. Finally, just as Fashion Disaster seemed cornered, they threw their best attack down making the hideous clothes come to life. Neither of the heroes had been expecting that and Chat had leapt to the rescue, knocking Ladybug out of the way as the clothes attacked. Chat was almost happy to take the hit for her as an ugly piece of clothing wrapped him up, leaving him unable to move but strangely cozy. In all honesty he could have used cataclysm to get free but he was suddenly so very tired, like transforming was sapping his energy. Exhaustion pulled his eyes closed and Chat stayed where he was, tied up on the ground for the rest of the fight, dozing off as the battle raged. Hands grabbed him lifting him up and Chat tried to open his eyes, unsure of who exactly had him. 

“You stupid cat. Why are you out here if you are so sick?!” Ladybug demanded, still carrying him as she leapt to the rooftops to avoid the gathering crowd of people.

“Not sick,” Chat sneezed and unable to keep his eyes open any longer he let them close once more, passing out completely. 

“Chat? Chat, come on, wake up!” Ladybug called, settling him down on the roof in some shade. 

Chat didn’t even twitch at her voice, remaining motionless and pale in her arms. He had a fever, Ladybug was sure since she could feel his skin practically burning through the suit he wore. 

“I can’t leave him like this. Even when he does change back he is obviously too sick to go home. But what in the heck am I supposed to do with a sick cat?” Ladybug asked, feeling distressed.

“Take him back to your house,” Tiki answered, as the earrings beeped.

“What?!” Ladybug squealed, yanking her hands away from Chat completely.

“You heard me, Marinette. Chat is sick and unconscious right now. He will probably sleep for a couple of hours, and once he wakes up he will be much better. He needs someplace safe to sleep though,” Tiki said.

“How will he be better exactly?” Ladybug asked, recognizing Tikis tone as one that was impossible to ignore. It was rare that Tiki used it, so when she did Ladybug always listened. Still, though! This was asking a lot! With a sigh, knowing she really couldn’t leave a passed out, sick, Chat on a random rooftop, Ladybug hesitantly gathered her partner into her arms once more.

“Plagg is helping Chat burn out the cold. It uses up a lot of the wielders energy though, so it’s why Chat passed out,” Tiki answered, as her earrings beeped once more. 

“You guys can do that?” Ladybug asked, as she leapt towards her home, careful to stay out of sight along the rooftops. 

“If necessary, yes, although I’m surprised Plagg is doing so. Usually he’d rather his wielder suffer through it so he can be lazy while they are out of commission,” Tiki grumbled her tone making Ladybug laugh as they landed on her balcony. Dropping in through her window, Ladybug placed Chat on her bed and released her transformation. She trusted Tiki and if the little kwami said Chat was out for the count she would just have to believe her. Even if it still made her a touch nervous.

“Should I get him some medicine or something?” Marinette asked Tiki, who lay in her cupped palms.

“No, just cover him with a blanket and Plagg will do the rest,” Tiki answered. 

Marinette nodded and after taking a moment to remove Chat’s boots, she covered him up all the way to his chin. 

“Marinette, are you home dear?” Sabine called, making Marinette jump. 

Swiftly, Marinette leaped down her ladder. “I’ll bring you some fresh cookies in a bit.” 

Tiki nodded, fluttering to the railing of the bed. “I can just eat some of the leftover ones from last night. You take care of what’s necessary.” 

Marinette smiled at her, then yelled, “Coming Mama!” as she darted down her stairs, securely closing her door as she left.

Tiki smiled after her chosen. Marinette was such a good child and she was impressed that she had brought Chat home with her. Tiki had felt the fear and apprehension Marinette had when Tiki told her to take the boy back to her house, yet her worry for her partner trumped it. Flying to where Chat lay Tiki gave a small smile at the still boy then phased through the blanket to where his hand and ring rested. In the darkness the blanket created the paw print glowed softly and reaching out a tiny paw she pressed it to the rings face. 

“I’m surprised at you Plagg,” Tiki murmured.

A sigh echoed from the ring. “Blame, my stupid kit. His father expects too much out of him and he refused to stay still to just rest.” 

Tiki giggled, suddenly understanding. “So you decided to knock him out?” 

Under her paw she felt Plagg shift, a sense of uneasiness coming from him. “It was going to be a bad cold and he has been really excited to go to some birthday party of a classmate of his. If he stays sick now his father won’t let him go.”

“Oh, Plagg, you’re such a softy,” Tiki giggled, patting the ring. “How long do you think he will be out?” 

Plagg grumbled. “A couple of hours. At least till evening. When he does wake up we will have to get him back to his house though. Gorilla and snub nose usually check on him around that time.” 

“Snub nose? Plagg you should learn the humans names, especially if they are close to him,” Tiki admonished. 

“I know their names, I just like mine better,” Plagg answered. 

Tiki rolled her eyes but knowing she wouldn’t win this she let it go, choosing to listen to his kit breathing for several moments. 

“How has your kit adjusted?” she asked.

“He took to it really well. He loves the freedom being Chat gives him,” Plagg answered, a swell of pride surging through him. “What about your bug?”

“She is nervous and very cautious, but she is getting better. I wish she would let her confidence shine like it does when she is Ladybug, but I fear it’s just something that she will have to learn in her own time,” Tiki answered. “They make a great team though.” 

Tiki’s stomach grumbled and Plagg snickered. “Go, eat, hungry bug. I will be here for a while yet.”

Tiki swatted the ring, a frown on her face, but then with a small smile she phased back through the blanket to get some food. She ate the remaining two cookies she had and flew back up to the bed, eager to talk to Plagg some more. As she cleared the railing, Tiki froze as suddenly she realized that Chat’s eyes were open. Tiki hadn’t meant to be caught but, honestly, she thought Chat was asleep. A grumble came from Chat as his eyes blinked closed and with a sigh Tiki floated closer. His eyes opened again, locking on her before she could hide, and not knowing what else to do, with Marinette out at the moment, Tiki decided to speak. 

“Are you ok, Chat?” Tiki asked, hovering in the air and wondering if or when he was going to start yelling. She didn’t know what it was with teens and yelling but, every time when one discovered her, they would always yell. Chat however blinked at her his eyes going wide as she moved closer. Tiki jittered to the side a little and watched, a little bemused, as his wide, glazed-looking, eyes followed her. She giggled then, realized her mistake as Chat lunged at her, his clawed hand missing her by inches. With a yelp she shot higher, far out of his reach, and he face planted back into the bed. Slowly, as if the movement was difficult, Chat rolled himself over onto his back with a groan, his body tangled in the blankets. 

“What did you do that for?” Tiki demanded, causing Chat to seek out the source of the noise. As his eyes wandered about the room they locked on to her movement, his eyes tracking her every twitch, and Tiki suddenly understood. She was small, red, floating, and Chat was quite obviously out of his mind. 

“Oh dear,” Tiki squeaked, then dodged sideways as Chat lunged after her once more. Chat missed, thank goodness, his reflexes and depth perception skewed by the fever. “Plagg, control your kit!” Tiki snapped, darting to the open space beside the bed. 

Without missing a beat, Chat lunged for her again, going right over the edge of the bed and crashing to the floor below. The blanket landed on him, pulled from the bed, and Tiki flew down hesitantly when Chat remained still. The door burst open about six seconds later making Tiki phase through the blanket to hide. The second she did Tiki realized her mistake. Somehow the one spot she chose was right by Chat’s head and, unfortunately, his eyes were still slightly open. 

“What is going on up here!” Marinette hissed and seeing Chat in a heap, blanket covering him in the middle of her floor, Marinette gasped. Swiftly, she set aside the cookies she had been bringing Tiki and climbed into her room closing her door behind her. 

“Tiki, where...?” Marinette began, only to be cut off as the blanket covered heap seemed to suddenly explode. A red blur flashed past her face, pulling her hair as it hid, while a body tackled her to the floor. 

“Oof,” Marinette grunted as the air exploded out of her when she hit the floor. For a moment she just lay there staring up at Chat, whose eyes were glazed and unfocused. 

“Chat?! What the hell?” Marinette demanded, shoving at him. 

Chat blinked, panting slightly, then his arms collapsed making him fall on her and knock the air out of her once more. Marinette shoved at him again, shifting his limp body enough that she could sit up. Chat lay sprawled across her eyes closed again as the panting breaths evened out. 

“Um, answers, please?” Marinette demanded, feeling Tiki shift in her hair.

“He’s not awake. Or, well, he’s not conscious. Not really. He kind of saw me and he reacted like a cat would,” Tiki answered, not coming out of hiding. 

“He chased you?” Marinette gasped, the realization opening a whole slew of mischievous ideas for her to try. 

“Yes,” Tiki answered mournfully.

Marinette bit her lip, a giggle threatening to escape her, as she brushed Chat’s bangs back. His hair was soft and Marinette marveled at the silky texture it seemed to hold. As she ran her fingers through his hair again, Chat started to purr and Marinette couldn’t keep herself from giggling this time. 

“He really is like a cat. Tiki, how long is he going to be like this?” Marinette asked, keeping up her ministrations as Chat sighed, relaxing against her. 

“A couple of hours,” she answered, staying out of sight still.

“Ok, then… I should probably put him on my lounger or something then, huh? Can’t really let him stay sleeping here on the floor,” Marinette muttered. 

Slipping his limp arms around her shoulders Marinette managed to rise to her feet. Half carrying, half dragging, she managed to get Chat over to the lounger, laying him down flat. He curled up instantly, shivering slightly, even though the room was a comfortable temperature. Rolling her eyes, Marinette walked back to the blanket on her floor and tossed it over him again, making a mental note to wash it. 

“Ok, Tiki, he is covered, you can come out now,” Marinette called, a small smile flickering on her lips. 

Tiki came out slowly and when she saw that Chat’s head was even covered, she gave a small sigh. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I didn’t realize he would do that.” 

Marinette couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her. “It’s ok. I told my mom that it was a stack of books. I brought you cookies by the way.” 

Turning Marinette retrieved the plate and set it on her desk out of sight of both the door and the lounger. Tiki flew to the plate eyeing the cookies hungrily. While she ate Marinette moved back to Chat’s side, twitching the blanket back enough that she could touch his forehead. He was still hot to the touch and Marinette sighed, brushing her fingers through his soft hair once more before replacing the blanket. Turning away she almost screamed when his hand wrapped around her wrist. Taking a steadying breath, Marinette faced him and saw the blanket had slipped so it was no longer totally over his head. 

“Chat, let me go, I have homework I’ve got to do,” Marinette hissed softly, shaking her wrist in an attempt to get him to let go.

He didn’t, his eyes slowly blinking dazedly at her. Rolling her eyes, Marinette pushed at his hand untangling his fingers. His arm dropped back to the blanket and Chat let out the most pitiful mewling sound Marinette had ever heard. Marinette’s hand flew to her mouth to keep from laughing and as he mewled again she pressed her free hand to his mouth. 

“S-stop that. I don’t want my parents thinking I have a cat up here,” she giggled and he rubbed his face against it, his eyes closing with a sigh. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the sight and turned away to start her homework. Her hand had just touched her data pad when a thump sounded behind her. Spinning round Marinette was shocked to see Chat on the ground, tangled in the blanket while his glazed green eyes stared at her. 

“I think he wants you, Marinette,” Tiki whispered, hovering just out of sight. 

“I think he is delusional,” Marinette answered back, feelings of annoyance bubbling through her. 

Really, she did feel bad that Chat was sick and that his kwami was doing some super speed healing on him, but did he have to space out to the point of acting like a real cat?! Grumbling under her breath, Marinette grabbed her data pad and stalked over to where Chat lay, still dazed, on the ground. He reached for her ankles as soon as she stopped and, placing her pad on the chair, she reached down to him. 

“Come on, kitten, up on the couch,” Marinette said, keeping her voice soft. 

He blinked at her, some recognition coming into his gaze. “Marinette? Where?” he asked.

“You’re sick, Chat. I, uh… found… you. On my balcony. You still need rest though,” Marinette answered, realizing that while a speaking Chat meant he was getting better, he was nowhere near out of the woods yet. 

“Oh,” Chat answered, dazedly accepting her hand and, with Marinette doing most of the work, managed to once again occupy the lounger. “Will you stay?” He asked with a huge yawn as he curled against the pillows.

For a moment Marinette cringed, but then she had to wonder what brought the question on. Chat seemed lonely all the time, always wanting for attention even if it was negative. It made her wonder what his home life was like. 

“Sure,” Marinette whispered, climbing onto the lounger, pulling the blanket up behind her as she saw a shiver run through him. The moment she settled, Chat curled right up against her, his head butting her hand. Tossing the blanket over him mostly, Marinette stroked a hand through Chat’s hair, instantly causing his to settle limply against her. Smiling, Marinette turned the data pad on and began her homework in earnest.  
It was several hours before Chat stirred again, and Marinette had thankfully completed her work by then. 

“Chat?” Marinette queried, lifting the blanket off his head so she could see his face. His fever had broken soon after falling asleep and Tiki had told her he would sleep deeply for a while. Chat’s nose scrunched and he sniffed, his eyes slowly blinking open. Somewhat blearily, he blinked looking up at her. 

“Marinette?” he asked, his nose twitching as he started to shift. Suddenly he froze and he blinked again, starting to turn red. 

“Chat, are you ok?” Marinette asked, becoming worried about his coloring and silence. 

With a jerk Chat sat up, untangling his arm and legs from where they had entwined with her as he had slept. “I…Gha!” he cried, falling off the lounger a moment later. 

Marinette leaned over the chair staring down at him. “You have been out since noon. You shouldn’t have fought an akuma while sick.” 

Chat looked confused for a brief moment, then all at once gasped, “Noon?!” he was on his feet in a second and falling over in the next as his legs gave out. Marinette managed to catch him and pulled him back down on the lounger. 

“You stupid, stupid cat! You are still sick! Stop trying to dart about,” Marinette snapped, keeping him still as he tried to get up again. 

“I… I can’t. They… if I’ve been out since noon they are probably looking for me! Even they will have noticed that I’m still gone by now,” Chat practically whined, then cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. “You can do that?” he asked no one in particular, and Marinette knew he was talking to his kwami. Whatever the kwami said seemed to placate him, though, because Chat sighed, relaxing a fraction under Marinette’s hands. 

“Are you ok now?” Marinette asked cautiously, releasing his shoulders. 

Chat nodded. “Yes, although I guess I need to thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry if I acted weird.”

Marinette shook her head, getting to her feet and watching him carefully as he tried standing again. “It’s ok but, next time, if you’re sick, just stay home. I would hate for something to happen to you.” 

Chat blinked at her, then moved forward, wrapping her in a hug that simply broke her heart. “Thank you, Marinette,” He whispered, as his ring chose that moment to beep. The sound broke them apart and Chat glanced at the ground, realizing he was barefoot. “Um…” he started, and Marinette pointed up to her bed.

“They are up there. I took them off you once I dragged you off my balcony.” 

Chat winced then nodded slowly, climbing the ladder to her upper loft area. Marinette followed and watched, as he put on his shoes then climbed up through the skylight. 

“Are you really ok to get home, Chat?” Marinette asked, as she climbed out after him. 

Chat managed a grin before yawning hugely. “I’ll be ok to get home. I thank you for worrying, princess. Don’t worry though, all cats have nine lives.”  
Marinette shook her head, a wry grin slipping across her features. “Yep, you really are feeling better. If you ever need someplace to go…” she started, then stopped, wondering what in the hell she was offering. 

Chat’s eyes were wide and he grinned, looking sheepish, as he came forward to take her hand in his. “You, my dear princess, are far too good a person.” Gently, he kissed her knuckles making her blush then moved to her balcony. “I will be seeing you!” He called, then leaped somewhat unsteadily to the next building over.   
He was out of sight in moments, and it took all of her will power to not call out to Tiki to transform so she could check and make sure he really did make it home ok. With a sigh Marinette dropped back into her room weariness creeping up on her. 

“He’s gone, Tiki,” she called out softly, then stripped her sheets on her bed. Dumping them over the side, she climbed down her ladder to get out the other set. Tiki flew up, gazing at her chosen. 

“That was a good thing you did, Marinette,” Tiki said, patting her hand. 

Marinette grinned at her kwami before pulling out her other set of sheets. “Thanks, Tiki. I kind of wish I could follow him to make sure he gets home ok, but I don’t want to blow his identity.” 

Tiki nodded. “Don’t worry, Marinette, he will be fine now. You just get ready for bed.” 

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, and climbed back up her ladder to make her bed. “I just hope I don’t get sick.”

“Don’t worry too much, Marinette, it was just a small cold,” Tiki answered. 

Several minutes passed in silence then, all at once, Marinette sneezed.   
Tiki couldn’t help but groan along with her chosen.


End file.
